urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Oort / Edge series
Edge series, aka Richard Oort series by Melinda M. Snodgrass. NEW Release upcoming: Edge of Dawn — Aug 4, 2015 by Tor Genres and Sub-Genres Fantasy with just a little Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Since the dawn of consciousness, a secret war has been fought between the forces of magic and religious fanaticism, and the cause of reason, understanding, and technology. On one side are the Old Ones, malign entities that feed on the suffering of mankind. On the other are the Lumina, an ancient order dedicated the liberation of the human spirit. Officer Richard Oort of the Albuquerque Police Department is caught in the middle of this primal battle when he rescues a mysterious teenage girl from a trio of inhuman hunters. Recruited by the Lumina to serve as their latest paladin, Richard ends up fighting beside a handful of unlikely allies, including an adolescent sorceress, an enigmatic philanthropist, a sexy coroner, and a homeless god with multiple personalities. The Old Ones and their mortal pawns are determined to destroy Richard–or subvert him to their cause. And they have all powers of magic and organized religion at their disposal. As the gates between the universes shred apart, it may be up to Richard to save humanity from the endless horror of a new Dark Age. Provocative as The Golden Compass or the Illuminatus! trilogy, The Edge of Reason dramatizes the fundamental conflict behind the hot-button issues of today...and the future of the human race. ~ The Edge of Reason (Richard Oort #1) ~ Shelfari Lead's Species *Paladin Primary Supe *Sorceress What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative from various perspectives—primarily from Richard Oort's POV. Books in Series Richard Oort / Edge series: # The Edge of Reason (2008) # The Edge of Ruin (2010) # Edge of Dawn (Aug 4, 2015 by Tor) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * "A Token of a Better Age" (2009) * "No Mystery, No Miracle" Down These Strange Streets (2011) Other Series by Author onsite * Linnet Ellery series Themes * Rationalism is good and magic is evil World Building Setting: * Albuquerque, New Mexico Other Places: * Buford, Oklahoma — "No Mystery, No Miracle" * Chicago — "No Mystery, No Miracle" 'Supernatural Elements': ✥ Sorceress, homeless god, magic, Paladins, another dimension, Old Ones, Sword of Reason and Order, monsters, demons, fallen gods, paladin’s weapon, monsters, Golem-like creatures , , , , , 'Glossary': * Cthulhu-esque: beings from another dimension who feed on humanity's fears and pain to break through to our world and use religion to gain power by spreading hatred and fear—enabling them to enter our dimension. * Old Ones: demonic creatures from another dimension that possess humans in order to carry out horrible deeds * Lumina: an ancient order dedicated the liberation of the human spirit—recruit Richard Oort to be their Paladin * Shadow of Ryzna: box that holds powerful secrets — "No Mystery, No Miracle" * Shadowspawn: vampire * Paladin’s weapon: * Empty one: human with no magic (null); 'Organizations': * Lumina Enterprises: a mysterious, globe-girdling operation—Richard Oort is new Ceo, since Prometheus has been bound (bk2) * Unique Investigations: WORLD: ✥ A secret war is being fought for the souls of humanity; on one side are the Old Ones, who feed on the energy generated by religious fanaticism and superstition, while the Lumina seek to liberate the human spirit through progress in science and technology. : Unreason (superstition, religion, magic, the bad guys) ~ vs ~ : Reason (rationality, science, no magic, the good guys). Chtulhu-esque beings use religion to generate emotions like fear and anger, enabling them to enter our dimension. It's an unusual and original concept that led to a fascinating novel. ~ SFF AUTHOR Melinda Snodgrass | Fantasy Literature Protagonist ✥ Richard Oort is not only an Albuquerque beat cop he also happens to be a genetic anomaly in that he is one of only a few humans with no magic in him at all. This makes him extremely valuable to both the old ones and the Lumina and a chance encounter will draw him into the fray. Caught up in the middle of the struggle, Richard will encounter truths contrary to everything he has learnt. As he struggles with this (and the lengths that the Old Ones will go to in order to subvert him) it becomes very clear that the decisions Richard makes will have grave consequences for the rest of the world… ~ Graeme's Fantasy Book Review: ‘The Edge of Reason’ – Melinda Snodgrass (Tor Books) ✥ Richard Oort: an upper-class concert pianist turned Albuquerque cop. After rescuing a sorceress in distress, he's recruited by Kenntnis, a wealthy technology entrepreneur to be the paladin for the forces of rationality and science. Richard learns that Kenntnis is “the Serpent, and Prometheus, and Lucifer.” Richard is his latest weapon in the eons-old battle against the Old Ones. ~ PW Fiction Review: The Edge of Reason He's to fight against the forces of evil: Cthulhu-esque beings from another dimension who feed on humanity's fears and pain to break through to our world and use religion to gain power by spreading hatred and fear. ~Shelfari ✥ After signing up with the Lumina, Richard undergoes a series of trials and experiences designed to push him to his limits and beyond, as he struggles with his faith, his sexuality, his past, and his future. His only allies in the matter are an unpredictable teenage sorceress, an attractive coroner who wants to be more than a friend, and a homeless god with multiple personalities, as well as the enigmatic Kenntis. Arrayed against him are a host of monsters, demons, and fallen gods. If Richard Oort wants to survive, he'll have to come to terms with the events that shaped him, and find his new place in the world. If it doesn't kill him, first. He'd better watch out, because betrayal is close at hand. ~ The Edge of Reason ~ Greenman Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Category:Sorcerers as Main Supe‎ Author Melinda M. Snodgrass * Website: melindasnodgrass.com * Genres: UF, Fantasy, Sci-fi Bio: Melinda Snodgrass was a story editor and executive script consultant on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Her acclaimed episode, “The Measure of a Man,” was nominated for the Writer’s Guild Award for outstanding writing in a drama series. With George R.R. Martin, she co-created the popular WILD CARDS series of shared-world novels and anthologies. She lives in New Mexico. ~ SFF AUTHOR Melinda Snodgrass | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews * Full Bio: About | melindasnodgrass.com Cover Artist Artist: Gustave Doré Publishing Information * Publisher: Tor Books * Author Page: The Edge of Reason | Melinda Snodgrass | Macmillan * Bk-1: Hardcover, 384 pages, Pub: May 13th 2008—ISBN: 0765315165 * Bk-2: Hardcover, 368 pages, Pub: April 13th 2010—ISBN: 0765316463 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—The Edge of Reason (2008): Since the dawn of consciousness, a secret war has been fought between the forces of magic and religious fanaticism, and the cause of reason, understanding, and technology. On one side are the Old Ones, malign entities that feed on the suffering of mankind. On the other are the Lumina, an ancient order dedicated the liberation of the human spirit. Officer Richard Oort of the Albuquerque Police Department is caught in the middle of this primal battle when he rescues a mysterious teenage girl from a trio of inhuman hunters. Recruited by the Lumina to serve as their latest paladin, Richard ends up fighting beside a handful of unlikely allies, including an adolescent sorceress, an enigmatic philanthropist, a sexy coroner, and a homeless god with multiple personalities. The Old Ones and their mortal pawns are determined to destroy Richard–or subvert him to their cause. And they have all powers of magic and organized religion at their disposal. As the gates between the universes shred apart, it may be up to Richard to save humanity from the endless horror of a new Dark Age. Provocative as The Golden Compass or the Illuminatus! trilogy, The Edge of Reason dramatizes the fundamental conflict behind the hot-button issues of today...and the future of the human race. ~ Goodreads ~ and~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Edge of Ruin (2010): I'm Richard Oort. I'm a cop. Two months ago I had learned there were unseen worlds on the borders of our reality. Dimensions filled with horrific, nightmare creatures. Things that viewed humans as prey. Things that drove us to acts of unspeakable violence. I had to fight them. To defend the people I loved, and to find out who I was. And am. I'm still a cop. But now I'm also CEO of Lumina Enterprises, a mysterious, globe-girdling operation even I don't know the full extent of. Replacing the previous guy, who appears to have also been Prometheus, really and truly. Now Prometheus is bound, and the job of taking the fight to the next level is mine. Because the horrors aren't over. And they'll use any human weakness they can get hold of. This is a fight for the world. For keeps. ~ The Edge of Ruin (Edge , book 2) by Melinda M Snodgrass ✤ BOOK THREE—Edge of Dawn (Aug 4, 2015): The final battle approaches for a band of modern paladins, fighting for the light of science and reason, and against an ancient supernatural army poised to destroy the world. What do you do when the Earth is under assault from monstrous creatures by alternate dimensions and you’re the only person who can wield the weapon that can destroy them? That’s the situation facing Richard Oort, hero of the Edge novels. Lonely and overwhelmed after a series of terrifying, catastrophic global and personal events, Richard is still determined to save the world from the horrific Old Ones. He goes undercover in a Christian fundamentalist compound, playing house with an attractive FBI agent. At first, this only serves to increase his loneliness, missing his real family, but against all odds discovers another unique human who can use the paladin’s weapon, one who might be able to join him and lighten the burden of responsibility. There’s only one problem — Mosi is a nine year old Navajo girl. Their enemies are trying to kill both Richard and Mosi—and have already killed Mosi's family. To keep her safe Richard becomes her guardian, but an error in judgement leads to disaster and betrayal, and now the odd pair will need to summon all their strength to survive the coming battle. From the American southwest to a secret society in Turkey, the paladin and his ward try to stay in front of their enemies, but the world is at stake—and time is running short. ~ Goodreads | Edge of Dawn (Edge #3) by Melinda M. Snodgrass First Sentences # The Edge of Reason — In her misery, Rhiana Davinovitch decided she wanted to die. # The Edge of Ruin — The 911 operator kept his voice low and steady. "So where are you now, honey?" "I'm in the bedroom." A little girl's voice, shaking with terror. # Edge of Dawn (Aug 4, 2015) — Quotes *Richard Oort series Series ~ Shelfari *Melinda M. Snodgrass Quotes (Author of The Tears of the Singers) ~ GR Read Alikes (similar elements, themes, tone, genres) * Black Sun's Daughter series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Hellequin Chronicles series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Shadowstorm series * Charlie Madigan series * Bobby Dollar series * Matthew Swift series * American Gods * Black Sun's Daughter series * Edge Series, The Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain The Edge of Reason (Edge #1) by Melinda M. Snodgrass *Lists That Contain Edge of Dawn (Edge #3) by Melinda M. Snodgrass Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Urban Fantasy | Melinda Snodgrass.com ~ Author's site *Edge series by Melinda M. Snodgrass ~ Goodreads *Richard Oort (Edge) - Series Bibliography ISFdb *Richard Oort series Series ~ Shelfari *The Edge Series ~ LibraryThing *Melinda M. Snodgrass - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Melinda M Snodgrass ~ FF Excerpts, Freebies, Online Reads: *The Edge of Reason - Melinda Snodgrass - Google Books Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR Melinda Snodgrass | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews World, Characters, etc: *Richard Oort series Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Melinda Snodgrass, The Edge of Reason *Melinda Snodgrass, The Edge of Reason *Kalpar's Arsenal: The Edge of Reason, by Melinda Snodgrass *Graeme's Fantasy Book Review: ‘The Edge of Reason’ #1 *BookLoons Reviews - Edge of Reason by Melinda Snodgrass *The Edge of Reason by Melinda Snodgrass - Malazan Empire *Starbase 118 Welcomes Melinda Snodgrass | UFOP: StarBase 118 Star Trek *Fiction Book Review: The Edge of Reason ~ PW *SFRevu Review— Edge of Ruin #2 review Author Commentary about work: *The Big Idea: Melinda Snodgrass | Whatever Interviews: *An Exclusive Interview with SciFi Writer Melinda Snodgrass - Yahoo Voices *SFFWRTCHT: A Chat With Author/Screenwriter Melinda M. Snodgrass - SF Signal *Pat's Fantasy Hotlist: Melinda Snodgrass Interview *Interview with Melinda Snodgrass - Interviews - Science Fiction and Fantasy World | SFFWorld *05.22.10: Melinda Snodgrass & Ian Tregillis: The Edge of Ruin & Bitter Seeds | Bookworks *Reading the text: Melinda Snodgrass « Grinding to Valhalla *INTERVIEW: FTN interviews Star Trek: The Next Generation writer Melinda Snodgrass *Interview with Author Melinda Snodgrass | Michael A. Ventrella *Middle Grade Ninja: 7 Questions For: Author Melinda Snodgrass *Interview: Melinda M. Snodgrass, American Science Fiction Author | Ideas Captured *Author Interview Series #6 - Melinda Snodgrass | Truths, triumphs, and tragedies of an independent writer. Book Blurb Photo: *The Edge of Reason Fantasy Paperback by Melinda Snodgrass Articles: *Review: The Edge of Reason by Melinda Snodgrass | King of the Nerds!!! *The Big Idea: Melinda Snodgrass | Whatever Author: *melindasnodgrass.com *Melinda M. Snodgrass - Memory Alpha, the Star Trek Wiki *Melinda M. Snodgrass - Wikipedia *Melinda M. Snodgrass - IMDb *SFF AUTHOR Melinda Snodgrass | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews Community, Fan Sites: *(5) Melinda M. Snodgrass *Melinda M. Snodgrass (MMSnodgrass) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers The Edge of Reason (Edge -1) by Melinda M. Snodgrass .jpg|1. The Edge of Reason (2008-HC— Richard Oort / Edge series ) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/829249.The_Edge_of_Reason pp-The Edge of Reason (2014—Edge #1) by Melinda M. Snodgrass.jpg|1. The Edge of Reason (2014, pb by Titan— Richard Oort / Edge series ) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23478310-the-edge-of-reason The Edge of Reason (Edge #1) by Melinda M. Snodgrass.jpg|1. The Edge of Reason (April 21, 2015 by Tor, Paperback— Richard Oort / Edge series ) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22238185-the-edge-of-reason The Edge of Ruin (Edge #2) by Melinda M. Snodgrass.jpg|2. The Edge of Ruin (2010-HC— Richard Oort / Edge series ) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7163870-the-edge-of-ruin pp-The Edge of Ruin (Edge #2) by Melinda M. Snodgrass.jpg|2. The Edge of Ruin (Nov 2014, pb by Tita— Richard Oort / Edge series ) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23752796-the-edge-of-ruin The Edge of Ruin (2010) (2nd book, Edge series) by Melinda M Snodgrass.jpg|2. The Edge of Ruin (July 28, 2015, paperback by Tor—Richard Oort / Edge series) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/s/melinda-m-snodgrass/edge-of-ruin.htm 8.6-Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse|Down These Strange Streets (2011) anthology — "No Mystery, No Miracle", short by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7163870-the-edge-of-ruin Edge of Dawn (Edge #3) by Melinda M. Snodgrass.jpg|3. Edge of Dawn (Aug 4, 2015-HC by Tor— Richard Oort / Edge series ) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23168795-edge-of-dawn Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Warriors Category:Sorcerers Category:Nulls Category:Magic Sword Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Golems Category:Tech vs Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Set in Chicago Category:Set in Midwest Category:Globe Hopping Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Fantasy Category:Old Ones